


Honey Baby Darling Sweetie

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idol Verse, Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: 4 scenes where Jeonghan and Joshua called each other a pet name.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	Honey Baby Darling Sweetie

Jeonghan groaned lightly into his pillow. He fidgeted away from a familiar set of lips that brushed against his temple. He didn’t want to wake up yet.

“Wake up Hani,” that soft voice whispered. A little laugh, then a hand shaking his shoulder. “Honey. Hani. Honey Hani. Hani honey,” More laughter and words mumbled under his breath, “It sounds cute. Cheesy though.”

“As long as you’re talking about me then everything is fine,” Jeonghan mumbled. “I don’t mind being called honey.” He rolled over, opening his eyes to look at Joshua. “Hearing you moan it in bed sounds really nice too. All breathy when you’re really feeling it.”

Joshua blushed, his face on fire. Hand coming out, he swatted at Jeonghan, who was anticipating it but decided it would be better to take the hit and whine to Joshua to get something good.

He let out a loud yelp, like it hurt but it really didn’t. “Shua!”

Eyes narrowing, Joshua crossed his arms, giving him the glare of death. “Don’t try to play me Yoon Jeonghan. That didn’t hurt at all you absolute liar. You just want to play at being hurt to get something out of me.”

Jeonghan lips formed a pout. Rubbing at his arm, he tried giving Joshua watery puppy eyes. “My arm is throbbing.”

“You think you’re so good at acting don’t you,” Joshua scoffed. He lifted his arm and whacked him again. “I was going to give you another kiss just because but you can forget it about Hani.” He turned on his heel and walked away.

Getting up, Jeonghan dropped the act. “Hey! What happened to calling me honey!?”

Joshua didn’t look back at all.

“Shua?!”

* * *

Crouching down, Jeonghan lightly ruffled Joshua’s sweaty hair. “What’s wrong baby?”

Luckily, there other members were preoccupied with other things like getting water and drying their sweat. If they heard they’d be all over Jeonghan, gagging and making fun of them.

Joshua hid in a corner, breathing not heavily but breathy and quick. Almost like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

“I-I,” he broke off, looking at Jeonghan with his lips pressed together.

Fingers going down, Jeonghan slowly massaged his cheek with his thumb. “Breathe baby. Slow. Nice and slow.”

Joshua gulped, nodding.

“Good.” He leaned in, placing his sweaty forehead on Joshua’s. “Want to tell me what this is about? Nervous?”

His hands gripped his sweats. Mumbling, “My family,” squirming a bit, “you know that—”

“They’ll be there to see you,” Jeonghan finished. “And it’s your hometown too. One of the stops.”

“I don’t want to mess up.” Joshua finally looked at him, eyes getting a bit watery.

Jeonghan moved his hand, gently gripping the back of Joshua’s neck. “You won’t. You’ve worked so hard. And if somehow you do no one will notice because I’ll be there to get all the attention.” He gave Joshua a teasing smile.

That did the job. Joshua burst out laughing, leaning into Jeonghan. “Big ego much?”

“It’s what happens when I’m always being told I’m so good looking,” Jeonghan replied, smiling softly as Joshua relaxed. “Especially when it comes from your lips baby.”

* * *

“Jeonghan!”

That sounded like darling. The tone and inflection made it sound exactly like when Joshua called him darling. All sweet, low and full of affection.

If he didn’t respond soon that sweet, affectionate darling would turn into—

“Jeonghan,” Joshua called out, his voice getting that edge.

It would turn into _darling_ , the one filled with warning and annoyance. The ones that led to Jeonghan being without kisses.

Mingyu, who for once wasn’t out gallivanting around, giggled at Jeonghan from the couch. “Better go see what he wants hyung. Before you get in trouble.”

A small part of Jeonghan resented the fact that all the members seemed to know that his soft spot for Joshua was miles and miles long. Jeonghan knew they teased and didn’t mean it in spiteful way; being teased at the fact that he loved Joshua a damn lot irked him.

Joshua walked into the living room, “Darling,” he huffed.

Snickering even more, Mingyu parroted him. “Darling.”

Jeonghan reached over and smacked him in the gut, grinning as he heard an oof. Getting up, he turned up the smile and leaned into Joshua’s personal space. “Hey baby. You called?”

Mingyu let out another snicker.

Joshua glared at him, “Kim Mingyu.”

Mingyu looked down, cowed.

Grabbing Jeonghan by the collar, Joshua dragged him down the hall. Jeonghan hoped it was for something naughty.

* * *

“Sweet-tie?” Jeonghan moved his mouth slowly, the English word tumbling out of his lips.

Joshua hummed. “No, like tea,” he explained. “Sweet and then tea.”

“Sweet-tea?”

“Now smush them together. Sweetie.”

Jeonghan followed his instructions. “Sweetie!”

“Who’s calling who a sweetie?” Vernon popped up; his face curious.

“Just teaching Jeonghan how to say it,” Joshua explained. “My mom sent a text calling Jeonghan a sweetie.”

“Mother-in-law approved,” Vernon said, giving Jeonghan a thumbs up.

“Thank god,” Jeonghan said, laying his head on Joshua’s shoulder.

Laughing, Joshua petted his hand. “Don’t worry Jeonghan. She liked you a lot since the first time.”

Jeonghan would’ve been devastated if his baby’s one and only mom didn’t like him. But she called him a sweetie, so clearly he was on her good side.


End file.
